onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Dump
Rules for Dumping A page for dumping must meet more then 3 of the following signals of "bad quality". #Page has gone for 3 months with no editing. #Page has no content. #Page has no fanon. #Page has only headings and a template #Page has no links via pages. #Template has links, but not to pages with content. From the moment the dump template goes on a page, its only a matter of time before it is deleted, but usually a week will be allowed to pass to notify the owner and let them add new info. Pages can be recreated after deletetion, however must be made so it does not have any of these criterias within a month of remaking. Some proper use rules for Young Piece as we now have some fairness in play on dump worthy topics. So there you go, so LONG as the page doesn't match three or more of those things. Regardless of what Young Piece wants, quality makes a wikia, even fanon wikias... No quality then we might as well have no wikia. We can't let these pages go unintended forever, sooner or later we've got to admit that no one is working on them and no one is attenting to them. This is the basics of every wikia and I'm afraid sooner or later the lack of regulation will hit the wikia. Especially since I remind everyone e're now advertised on several sites. Right now, things are still in the early days of quietness, we can expect things to be calm. But give it another year and if we've kept on at the wikia working hard, we'll be tested daily. And I also note; we still haven't written down what we classify a "vandal" as here. This is the most serious issue to handle and its not happened. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 21:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :! year to change status??? ^_- :Thats ridculously long! It shouldn't be more then 3 months, let alone a years. Ago YP your not letting go of some of the articles and giving this wikia some chance to define what quality is to it. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Date change My dad's away next week and I have a graphics related project to complete (this is how I earn my bread and butter afterall). The date has been extended to next Friday. I'm giving everyone more time to make any adjustments because I didn't realise how many pages were not great. It will actually be over that weekend period so the pages will be deleted, I can't do it all on Friday because every Friday is busy at the OPE because of the scan realise. So tomorrow I'm finishing the "dump" worthy pages. Tomorrow I'm also working on some other wikia related things. Another note on the dump pages is if they are related o any "finest" pages, I'll try and keep them so there are no broken links. The only exception will be of course the non-Fanon OPE cloned pages but they are easily redone in Fanon form, with those pages. I'll make it clear any with the "Finest" template are not being lost... I have no intereast in deleting all pages, just the ones that are cluttering up this wikia. The only thing I will do with the "Finest" pges is when all the "dump" pages are gone is go over them and see what opptunities there are to link to some of the other pages. Another problem with this site is its nagivational links are not there. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll also note the difference between this and "stub". Stub is a misc artcle that just doesn't have much info to be discussed about it. Its usually less then 2,000 words. On this wikia, it would be exactly that. However, pages such as character aren't stubs unless they are meant to be a "minor" character (an "also ran"), I've pretty much included that canon characters with pages not yet fanoned are stubs because they are not owned by anyone's imagination and are free to write what you wish on them. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Dont Delete Dont delete the pages with "dump" also the won that is fanon. Young Piece 00:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I won't if they get improved. Stated before. I'm loosing the rubbish stuff. One-Winged Hawk 22:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) What are saying. Young Piece 00:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :From yesturday any page with the "dump" thingy on could be lost if not improved at any time. One-Winged Hawk 09:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC)